Touch
by JuliBooth
Summary: Foi preciso apenas um toque e eles se entregaram.


_**Touch**_

Autor: Juliana Alves

Beta: Michelle Neves

Categoria: Romance, Mulder e Scully, Humor

Advertências: Insinuações ao Sexo

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: One shot

Completa: [x] Yes [ ] No

Mas um caso idiota os levou para longe de Washington. Scully estava de mau humor desde que entraram no avião naquela manhã, e agora eles estavam na pequenina cidade de Maricopa, no Arizona. E para piorar a situação, lá era a cidade baseada nas tartarugas ninjas, só havia uma de cada: um restaurante, uma padaria, um escritório policial, um hotel com apenas um maldito quarto.

Assim que souberam que existia apenas um quarto naquele hotel o humor de Scully piorou e Mulder sabia que se desse um pio, era um homem morto. Eles tinham passado a manhã e boa parte da tarde andando pelo deserto e pelas poucas árvores, atrás de um misterioso bicho papão. Mulder sabia que sua parceira estava com raiva, mas o que ele podia fazer? O caso era fascinante... tirando a parte, claro, que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira de alguns adolescentes.

Eles enfim tinham saído do escritório do xerife e foram em direção ao hotel, precisavam descansar e viajariam no dia seguinte. Lado a lado eles voltaram para o hotel, já que ele ficava no final da rua. Mulder olhou Scully e viu que ela mancava, ele tinha percebido que ela estava assim há algum tempo, mas era por causa dos sapatos, ele tinha certeza disso. Ele se perguntava todo dia como ela conseguia passar tanto tempo em cima daqueles saltos, e parecia que ela estava pensando a mesma coisa. Suspirando ele se compadeceu dela, não sabia o que poderia fazer por sua parceira.

Assim que entraram no quarto ela foi até a cama e tirou os sapatos, ela bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu reter o gemido de alívio. Mulder congelou no lugar com a cena a sua frente, sua parceira tinha revirado os olhos de prazer e gemido descaradamente. Ok, ele sabia que era puro alívio, mas suas partes baixas não, e elas responderam àquele gemido o deixando rijo. Ele teve que se controlar antes de colocar ambos numa situação embaraçosa.

Porém Mulder teve uma ideia e sabia como deixar sua parceira um pouco mais bem-humorada, com sua decisão tomada ele seguiu para o banheiro onde encontrou toalhas e uma pequena bacia. Mulder encheu a bacia com água morna e pegou as toalhas, voltando para o quarto encontrou Scully deitada atravessada na cama com os olhos fechados, seus pezinhos nem tocavam o chão. Sorrindo Mulder tirou os sapatos e sentou em frente aos pés dela, cruzou as pernas e colocou a bacia em seu colo, arregaçou as mangas e puxou-os:

- MULDER! – Gritou ela e sentou na cama imediatamente. – O que diabos está fazendo?

- Estou lhe dando uma massagem.

- O quê? – Perguntou ela confusa.

- Uma massagem, Scully. Você passou o dia mancando, esses sapatos acabaram com seus pés que eu sei. – Disse ele a encarando charmosamente.

Scully se limitou a apenas arquear uma sobrancelha para ele e deu de ombros, não havia nada de errado em receber uma massagem do parceiro. Pelo menos era isso que ela precisava acreditar. Mas seus pensamentos foram apagados quando ela sentiu a água morna entrar em contato com sua pele e antes que se desse conta gemeu baixinho e deitou mais uma vez na cama.

Mulder tinha colocado os pés dela na água para ver se ela parava de pensar demais e aproveitava o momento, e quando ela caiu na cama gemendo de satisfação ele agradeceu por está com a bacia no colo, mas bem que água podia estar fria.

Passado alguns minutos apenas tocando delicadamente os pés dela Mulder viu que a vermelhidão que estava antes tinha ido embora, mas não totalmente. Ele então pegou uma toalha e os enxugou. Depois de um minuto ele viu que ela estava confortável demais e imaginou que ela tinha dormido, mas assim que ele parou o movimento ela resmungou:

- Por que parou, Mulder?

- Pensei que estava dormindo, Scully. – Disse ele divertido. – Mas espere um pouco, eu vou pegar um pouco de... você tem algum creme?

- Tipo hidratante?

- Sim?

- Tenho, está na minha bolsa.- Disse ela e apontou para a porta onde estava as malas. – Para o que você quer?

- O que você acha, Scully? Vou terminar sua massagem.

E indo em direção a mala dela, Mulder começou a vascular atrás da _nécessaire_ onde sabia que ela guardava seus preciosos produtos de beleza. Achando, ele voltou e se colocou mais uma vez no chão.

- Sabe Mulder, eu poderia me acostumar com isso. – Disse ela e o encarou divertida.

- Com o quê? A massagem?

- Não. – Sorriu maliciosa. – Você assim, aos meus pés.

Mulder olhou para ela espantando e ela pode ver as bochechas dele começando a ficar vermelha, mas ele soube disfarçar bem e sorriu também. Começou a fazer a massagem delicadamente, sentindo dessa vez a macies da pele dela, e sorriu quando viu que suas mãos encobriam os pés minúsculos.

Scully levou um pequeno choque de excitação quando sentiu as mãos dele, elas estavam quente e eram bem macias, consequência de sempre trabalhar em escritórios. Mas o que mais deixou Scully a ponto de gemer de puro prazer foi imaginar aquelas mãos em outros lugares de seu corpo.

Mulder sabia que estava fazendo um jogo perigoso ao tocar Scully, eles eram parceiro há quase 4 anos e parecia que a atração que sentia ficava ainda mais densa. E mesmo que ela negasse ele sabia que ela era atraída por ele também. Ele estava concentrado nos pés dela, mas a saia que ela usava revelava ainda mais, e mesmo que tentasse evitar, suas mãos ganharam vida própria e subiram pela perna e entraram por baixo da saia.

Scully simplesmente congelou quando sentiu as mãos dele em suas coxas, e logo em seguida ela sentiu seu corpo pegar fogo. E mesmo absorta por esses sentimentos, ela sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa, eles eram parceiros e não podiam se envolver. Não quando eles tinham o FBI na cola e os impedindo.

- Mulder, o que você está fazendo? – Ela perguntou um pouco sem fôlego.

- Massagem, Scully. – Falou ele e se levantou ficando assim cara a cara com ela, assim que ambos estavam deitados.

Mulder começou a respirar com dificuldade também, principalmente depois de ver os olhos dela se dilatarem de desejo. E mesmo sem uma palavra dela ele continuou subindo as mãos fazendo a saia dela se enrolar na cintura e revelar a calcinha azul marinho que ela usava. Sorrindo Mulder colou seus corpos e falou ao pé do ouvido dela:

- Essa cor combina com você.

- Não devemos fazer isso, Mulder. – Disse ela tão baixo que se ele não tivesse tão perto não ouviria.

- Você tem certeza? – Perguntou e deu um beijo no lóbulo da orelha dela arrancando finalmente um gemido, e antes que ela pensasse demais ele a puxou para o meio da cama e a beijou com ardor.

Os corpos agora estavam colados e Scully pode sentir o quanto excitado ele estava e mandando o bom senso para o inferno ela enlaçou as pernas na cintura dele, e foi a vez dele gemer.

Naquele momento eles começaram uma guerra de quem tirava a roupa de quem e em meio a braços e pernas os dois ficaram nus. Foi ai que realmente perceberam o que estava acontecendo:

- Uau. – Disseram em uníssono.

- Você é tão linda. – Ele sussurrou e Scully pode ver amor em seus olhos.

- Você também é lindo, Mulder. – Ela acariciou a face dele com carinho.

Sorrindo ele a beijou novamente, mas agora com tanta gentileza e carinho que Scully se viu inundada de amor. Com um movimento mais preciso seus sexos se tocaram e ambos gemeram novamente.

- Mulder, por favor. – Ela pediu e insinuou os quadris nos dele. – Eu quero você.

- Eu já sou seu, Dana. – Ele declarou e se guiou para dentro dela. – Oh God, você é tão apertada.

Scully gemeu também, mas ela ficou um pouco desconfortável, Mulder era grande para ela. Porém ela sabia que valeria a pena, e por mais que quisesse esconder seu incomodo, Mulder a conhecia o suficiente.

- Eu estou machucando você, não é? – Perguntou e apoiou o corpo nos cotovelos.

- Não. É só que... faz algum tempo que eu... você sabe. – Disse ela e ficou vermelha de vergonha.

- Eu vou ser gentil. – Disse ele e beijou sua testa. Deixando Scully com os olhos lacrimosos de emoção.

Sabendo que teria que dar um tempo para ela se acostumar, Mulder a beijou. Cada beijo de uma forma diferente, com um sentimento diferente, ele foi beijando todo o rosto, depois pescoço e chegou aos seios, que finalmente estava vendo-os. Eles eram lindos, do jeito que ele tinha imaginado. Ele beijou um e depois o outro, fazendo Scully suspirar e com carinho ele os tocou, percebendo que cabia perfeitamente em suas mãos. Sem mais delongas ele abocanhou um enquanto brincava com o outro, Scully gemeu mais alto dessa vez e empurrou seu quadril de encontro ao dele fazendo seu encaixe mais profundo. Trocando de seios, Mulder começou a se movimentar, queria sentir tudo dela. Queria fazê-la gritar e devolver a cara de prazer que ela tinha feito no início da noite.

As estocadas ficaram cada vez mais rápidas, seus corpos estavam quentes e suados pelo esforço, mas nada disso importava, apenas o que sentiam, a chama da paixão queimava em cada célula e eles precisavam da libertação, Mulder queria continuar sentindo os seios dela colados em seu peito, mas a necessidade de vê-la vindo era maior. Se mantendo em seus cotovelos ele acelerou os movimentos e comprimiu seu próprio desejo, diminuindo os gemidos só para vê-la, apreciá-la e Scully não o negou isso, com a última estocada Scully se contraiu e gemeu, e Mulder viu extasiado o momento que ela revirou os olhos e abriu a boca sem emitir qualquer som. Totalmente perdida na névoa da paixão, no prazer que ele tinha dado e foi isso que fez ele tremer e se entregar. O aperto das paredes dela foi o suficiente para ele provar o doce prazer de ser envolvido por aquela mulher.

Ambos estavam sem fôlegos, ainda unidos. A felicidade que estava sentindo era palpável no ambiente. De repente Mulder começou a ri.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Scully e rindo sem nem saber o motivo.

- Ainda estamos atravessados na cama.

- E daí?

- E daí que eu estou quase caindo dela. – Falou ele e olhou para ela divertido. Com um beijo casto em seus lábios ele saiu de dentro dela e levantou, suas pernas ainda estavam bambas, mas eles tinham que pelo menos deitarem direito. – Vamos lá Scully, se ajeite.

Preguiçosa ela se levantou puxou as cobertas e se jogou na cama, agora do lado certo. Balançando a cabeça Mulder deitou ao lado dela e a puxou para os seus braços.

- Sabe, Scully, seus pés são macios. – Falou acariciando as costas dela.

- Obrigado, Mulder. Mas aqueles sapatos acabaram com eles.

- Eu sei, por isso antes de viajarmos para Washington, farei uma massagem.

- Acho melhor não, Mulder. – Falou divertida.

- E por quê não? – Perguntou surpreso.

- Se você me tocar daquele jeito antes de irmos, nunca mais sairemos desse fim de mundo.

- Você tem que ter controle, mulher. – Falou ele debochado. – Eu sei que sou irresistível, mas o que vai acontecer quando eu quiser fazer massagem nos seus pés, no escritório?

- No escritório? – Perguntou ela chocada. – Você não se atreveria.

- Quem disse que não, eu sei que você não resiste ao meu toque... Dana. – Falou ele num sussurro bem ao pé de seu ouvido e sua mão atrevida a tocou entre as pernas. Scully sentiu um arrepiou em todo seu corpo e gemeu deliciada, mas dessa vez quem comandaria o jogo seria ela.

- Ok, Mulder, minha vez de saber o quanto meu toque te afeta. – Ela provocou e montando-o e com um beijo feroz o prendeu na cama, totalmente a sua mercê.

Eles não tinham reparado no céu lá fora, nem tinham visto a lua cheia que brilhava para os apaixonados na pequena cidade de Maricopa. E em meio à beijos e carícias eles agradeceram que a pequenina cidade tivesse apenas um abençoado quarto de hotel.

**_THE END_**


End file.
